Contre toute attente
by Arthygold
Summary: Trois mois après le traité de paix, les trois sanctuaires se réunissent. L'heure d'un grand événement commun a sonné ! Et quoi de mieux qu'un échange de cadeaux pour marquer le coup ? Beaucoup de drama inutile et de gnangnan au rendez-vous [Iolo, multi-pairing] Cadeau de Noël pour nos membres du Discord de la part des modos :D [DÉFI #3 Hiver]


MERRYYYY CHRISTMAS !

En ce jour de fête, je reviens avec un Os écrit dans le cadre du troisième défi déjà de notre **Forum Sts francophone **;)

Pour cet Os là, grosse dédicace au serveur Discord Sts !

C'est pour vous les poussins (et les mamans) !

Je tiens à dire un très très grand merci à **Sea-Rune **qui m'a énooooooormément aidée. Que ce soit pour le soutien, des idées, la relecture et j'en passe. Bref, t'es au top thank you ! BEST MODO ! Cookiiiiiie pour toi !

**Consigne : **Deux premiers persos de la box des characters du jeu _Saint Seiya Awakening_

**Thème : **Hiver

**Deadline : **25 décembre - 2 janvier

**Pairing : **Iolo (MiloxIo) Mais y en aura pleins d'autres xD (Je remercie pas certaines personnes)

**Warning : **Présence de relations à trois et des sous-entendus/mentions d'inceste (toujours merci à une charmante personne). Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec cela, passez votre chemin

**Disclaimer en fin de note**

(prenez pas peur avec la longueur du texte s'il vous plait TT-TT Je vous jure c'est pas si long que ça *tousse* )

Bonne lectuuure :3

* * *

A l'approche des fêtes de fins d'années, les trois sanctuaires s'étaient de nouveau, à contre cœur pour la majorité d'entre eux, réunis sous la demande d'Athéna qui avait eu une ingénieuse idée.

La grande salle du pope, qui accueillait en temps normal l'entièreté de la chevalerie d'élite et une partie des argents, s'était vue être complètement bondée par le monde.

Chevaliers, marinas et spectres y étaient tous, sans distinction, amassés les uns sur les autres, bataillant pour garder la tête à l'air pour ne pas mourir d'asphyxie. Eux qui venaient tout juste de redécouvrir la chaleur des rayons de soleil contre leurs peaux et de l'air frais qui emplissaient agréablement leurs poumons se voyaient déjà de nouveau menacés de mort imminente. Air frais d'ailleurs qui leur manquait cruellement en ce moment, ce qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à taper sur le système de certaines personnes.

« Bordel, pas moyen de respirer dans ce trou, bouge ta tête toi, tu vois pas que ta touffe me rentre dans les yeux et la bouche ?!

\- Calme-toi Kanon, il n'a pas des yeux derrière la tête non plus, on galère tous.

\- Aaaah y en a marre, s'écria le dit Kanon en s'étant fait piétiner une énième fois, et ce, sans nulle considération pour ses pauvres pieds de bébés. ANOTHER DIMENSION !

\- PUTAIN IL EST CON ! Retentit une autre voix à l'accent italien au fond de la pièce. »

A la suite de l'attaque inattendue du second gémeaux, la moitié de l'assemblée avait été balayée en un clin d'œil.

Ce qui donna l'occasion aux restants d'enfin pouvoir se redresser et se tenir bien droit sans que quiconque ne les bouscule grossièrement.

« Kanon, aurais-tu l'obligeance de relâcher les hommes de mes oncles s'il te plait ? Intervint la déesse, peu ravie d'avoir été interrompue dans son monologue.

\- Oui deux secondes, histoire qu'on reprenne tous notre souffle. Je peux les envoyer dehors au moins ?

\- Non !

\- Mais ce ne sont que des spectres et des bronzes, protesta-il. Le reste des haut gradés sont ici, ils passeront le message, ils sont habitués de toutes façons.

\- … Kanon tu as envoyé Eaque aussi. Lui fit remarquer un grand blond a sa droite.

\- … Ah merde.

\- Oui tu l'as dit, maintenant relâche mon frère ou je ne promets rien pour cette paix nouvellement instaurée. Menaça une tête blanche.

\- On se calme, j'allais le faire. »

Chose dite, chose faite, les guerriers qui avaient disparus réapparaissèrent parmi eux, tous plus furibonds les uns que les autres.

Une Thetis particulièrement agacée fit pleuvoir des insultes sur son ancien camarade.

« Espèce de dragon de mes deux, t'as complètement perdu ta tête ou quoi ?! Ça va pas de nous envoyer dans ton truc là, attend un peu que je t'attrape, plus jamais tu vas repenser à me faire ce coup là imbécile !

\- Euh Saga...

\- Démerde-toi.

\- Plait-il ? Et ton discours de "soudés pour toujours" c'est des salades ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua celui-ci en feignant l'ignorance.

\- Ah ouais ok, trahi par mon propre frère, pour la _seconde _fois. J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est pas grave. Je m'en remettrais, e_ncore une fois_. - Attend Kan-

\- Non, j'ai compris c'est bon. Allez ramène toi la pimbêche ! J'ai pas peur de toi !

\- COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉE ?! »

Le jumeau maudit pensait peut être pouvoir s'en sortir contre la furie enragée, mais il n'avait vraisemblablement pas pris en compte la centaine de personnes qu'il s'était mis à dos également et qui rejoignit la néréide en un rien de temps.

S'en suivit une course poursuite des plus divertissante entre une bonne moitié des gens rassemblés, griffes et crocs tout sortis, et un pauvre dragon livré à lui même.

« Quelqu'un a du popcorn ?

\- La ferme Milo.

\- Roh, z'êtes pas marrant. »

Pendant ce temps, c'est un Saga torturé par l'incertitude et les regrets qui partit pleurnicher chez son meilleur ami.

« Sérieusement j'ai été trop loin ? Je l'ai blessé ? Aiolos je dois faire quoi, il va encore me parler tu crois ? Et s'il ne me parle plus ? Tu as vu comment il m'a parlé tout à l'heure ? C'était juste une blague, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça...

\- Euh honnêtement… ?

\- Vos histoires nous saoulent. Compléta son jeune frère.

\- Ils me stressent moi, faites qu'ils cessent. Gémit de lassitude le premier gardien.

\- Faites comme moi et ignorez, la vie est plus simple ainsi.

\- Ou mangez du popcorn ! »

Ses paires les ors ne lui étaient pas d'une grande aide, c'était sur. Le moral a zero, Saga ne savait que faire.

« Sérieusement je vous comprends pas, une fois vous vous alliés pour faire les quatre cent coups ensemble, une autre vous vous engueulez comme pas possible. Faut choisir. »

Les autres hochèrent vigoureusement de la tête, soutenant la remarque de leur confrère.

« Laissez tomber les gars. Le saint Saga n'admettra jamais être en tort, c'est ainsi. Fit la voix d'un revenant salement amoché.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? Fronça des sourcils le concerné, ses larmes rapidement taries.

\- Exactement ce que ça veut dire.

\- Et c'est repartie, s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les golds présents, plein de consternation.

\- Moi je pars, et ne comptez pas sur moi tant que les deux idiots ne se seront pas décidés à arrêter de nous faire subir leur spectacle tous les deux jours.

\- Enfin Shu' ! »

Ne voulant pas être impliqués non plus, les autres eurent vite fait de faire de même et de s'éclipser en vitesse, ni vu ni connu. Même les plus enclins à aider et à prêter oreille attentive comme le sagittaire et le bélier suivirent le mouvement sans hésiter.

Même eux avaient leurs limites les pauvres. Les deux frères restèrent donc dans leur coin à se crêper le chignon tandis que le reste de la bande se chercha un endroit plus tranquille.

Naturellement, en voulant échapper à un drame, on tombe sur une autre.

« Minos calme toi.

\- Je suis parfaitement calme.

\- Très bien, alors retourne à ta place et reste calme comme tu le prétends.

\- Sincèrement, il y a des moments où tu me sors par les yeux Rhada. Grinça le griffon entre ses dents.

\- Tu feras avec.

\- Tu te rends compte au moins que tu préfères des fois prendre son parti à celui de tes propres frères ? Lui reprocha-t-il. Rhadamanthe leva les yeux au ciel à cette question.

\- Arrête de toujours ramener la moindre chose vers lui, je ne suis du côté de personne.

\- A d'autres !

\- J'essaie simplement de préserver une paix durable, pourquoi faut-il que tu en fasses à chaque fois tout un drame ?

\- Pour te la couler douce avec ton draginou je paris ! S'exclama joyeusement leur cadet qui les avait rejoint en compagnie du bénou. Benou qui ne restait d'ailleurs jamais plus loin d'un mètre du juge, le collant aux basques tels les plus féroces et fidèles chiens de garde. Vous parliez de quoi ? S'enquit-il.

\- De rien. »

Ainsi, sous les yeux incrédules des chevaliers d'or, la discussion prit fin. Ça leur faisait toujours le même effet de voir les spectres s'adonner à des habitudes et des pratiques humaines de tous les jours. Ceux qu'ils avaient longtemps, bien trop longtemps considérés comme leurs ennemis, comme des êtres infâmes à éradiquer sans retenu les apparaissaient depuis leur résurrection sous un nouveau jour. Ca faisait peut-être déjà de petits mois qu'ils étaient tous sans exceptions revenus, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de s'en étonner à chaque fois.

Le temps y changera sûrement quelque chose.

Au milieu de tout ça, les trois divinités qui avaient de base une annonce à faire se retrouvèrent jetés aux oubliettes.

« Euh, on dit quelque chose ? Demanda hésitant celui qui avait en sa possession les océans.

\- Je ne pense que ça changera grand chose mon oncle, soupira la déesse. Laissons-les donc quelques minutes. »

Et comme la jeune fille l'avait prédit, la foule s'apaisa effectivement après un bon quart d'heure.

Contente d'enfin pouvoir avancer et commencer cette réunion, Athéna s'éclaircit la voix, prête à prendre la parole.

« Bon, on a votre attention à tous ? Bien. Comme vous vous en doutez, nous ne vous avons pas réuni pour rien. Nous sommes à l'approche de la fin d'année et de la Noël et nous avons pensé qu'il serait intéressant pour nos sanctuaires de s'organiser un événement commun pour renforcer nos liens. Ça nous changera de rester entre nous pour ce genre de grandes occasion. »

Un frisson parcourut l'intégralité de la chevalerie d'or au souvenir de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient voulu suivre les tendances et traditions du monde des humains.

Leurs corps se tournèrent d'instinct tous vers les deux frères qui s'étaient visiblement réconciliés. Le duo de Gemini avait voulu leur jouer une farce de mauvais goût pour Halloween.

Ca s'était très mal passé.

Loin d'eux donc de vouloir retenter l'expérience et avec les spectres et les marinas qui plus est.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient leur mot à dire. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était prier pour que tout se déroule paisiblement cette fois-ci, sans nulle débordement.

« En cette occasion qui ne se présente qu'une fois toutes les années, nous allons organiser un échange de cadeaux entre nous ! Il y a dans cette boîte vos noms à tous et vous allez un par un venir en tirer un au sort. La personne inscrite sera celle pour qui vous devrez trouver un cadeau de Noël.

\- C'est une blague ? S'éleva pour la première fois une des voix des généreux des mers.

\- Ça n'en est pas une Baian, je trouve que c'est une formidable idée d'ailleurs.

\- Mais Seigneur !

\- D'accord, mais c'est quoi Noël au fait ? Finit par demander le spectre de l'Alraune. »

La jeune Kido entendit alors un rire étouffé sur sa droite et lança un regard courroucé au responsable. Pris sur le fait, il leva les mains en signe de paix.

« M'en veux pas ma petite, mais je t'avais dit qu'il fallait commencer par ça. »

Saori soupira d'exaspération mais s'attela néanmoins à la tâche de leur expliquer plus concrètement en quoi leur idée consistait. Certains se montrèrent plus coopératifs après avoir plus ou moins compris et montrèrent même quelques signes d'excitation et de bonne volonté. D'autres un peu moins, mais les trois déités n'avaient que faire de leurs avis.

Pour les cas de Poséidon et Hadès, ils n'avaient qu'une seule envie, rentrer au plus vite chez leur petit confort à eux.

C'est pourquoi, ils n'hésitèrent pas à explicitement le faire comprendre aux généraux des mers et les spectres en les poussant à tirer un nom rapidement sans plus de chichi.

Mais malheureusement, ils oublièrent un léger détail, qui était leur nombre abondant. Car faire passer la totalité de leurs armées un à un n'allait pas se faire en un clin d'œil.

Complètement dépités, ils lâchèrent un gros soupir, se lamentant avec désespoir de ces quelques heures en plus au sanctuaire.

Les deux frères firent alors d'un seul homme un pas en arrière, laissant cette organisation là entièrement entre les mains de la déesse qui semblait prendre tout ça très à cœur.

Un silence respectueux s'installa ensuite entre eux. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup adressés la parole depuis leur retour à tous, quelques petits mots échangés parfois pour la formalité mais rien d'au-delà, ce qui peinait le plus jeune.

Mais il supposait que son aîné avait simplement besoin de temps pour se remettre de cette dernière guerre sainte qui lui avait coûté beaucoup.

~O~

Du côté des chevaliers, qui avaient été expulsés à la fin de la queue, hospitalité de l'hôte oblige, l'enthousiasme se faisait moins sentir. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine comparé aux autres ? Quoique, non, ça ne s'appliquait pas aux marinas qui n'étaient clairement pas en grande quantité numérique.

Dans tous les cas, les petits golds étaient pas contents. Et pour cause, après le speech de la déesse, ils furent également mis au courant du déroulement des festivités par la suite.

Festivités qui auront lieux au sanctuaire, chez eux, leur domaine, leur propriété bordel. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas déjà largement, quelques uns des spectres et marinas débarqueront quelques jours, voire pour certains une semaine à deux en avance pour aider. Mais ils n'étaient pas dupes, il était certain que ce n'était là qu'une manière ou une autre de les forcer à tisser des liens entre eux.

Ils devront donc trouver un toit le temps de leur séjour au sanctuaire. Et bien sûr, parce qu'ils étaient des invités d'honneur, leur refiler les bâtiments et dortoirs des gardes et bronzes ne se faisait pas. Conclusion ? C'étaient aux chevaliers d'or de les héberger. Inutile donc d'être devin pour comprendre la raison de leur humeur maussade tout d'un coup. Certains étaient même prêt à sortir des insultes à base de maman.

Après, il y en avait qui surent relativiser un peu. Les haches de guerres étaient enterrées depuis trois bons mois. Ce n'étaient pas comme si les tensions étaient toujours présentes. Enfin, ça, ça dépendait des personnes.

Pour chercher les noises aux autres juste pour le drama, y avait toujours du monde !

C'est donc impatient d'en finir, que les chevaliers d'or attendaient leur tour en cachant mal leur mécontentement. Quelle idée aussi ! Ils pouvaient pas faire leur tirage au sort chez eux ? Que Hadès et son troupeau les laisse tranquille, c'étaient eux qui prenaient le plus de place.

Les marinas à côtés ne semblaient pas plus ravis. Les deux camps ne s'étant jamais proprement fréquentés, c'est à distance qu'ils se gardaient l'un de l'autre.

Et mine de rien, à force de se pousser mutuellement pour avancer, l'air devint très rapidement suffocant une nouvelle fois. Retour à la case départ donc et si la Whyverne ne le retenait pas en ce moment, il n'y avait pas à douter que Kanon aurait réitéré son action de tout à l'heure. Mais il prit sur lui, n'ayant d'autre choix que tenter tant bien que mal de se calmer. Il trouva donc refuge chez les juges des enfers avec qui il avait sympathisé à une vitesse et aisance fulgurante. Ils étaient peut-être même les premières personnes avec qui il avait commencé à parler et se sociabiliser, avant ses propres frères d'armes. Ce qui pouvait très fortement agacer son jumeau qui ne se priva pas de leur envoyer un regard aussi noir que les abysses.

Entre temps, la file avançait doucement mais sûrement. Peut-être que dix spectres étaient passés ? Pas que ça représentait grand chose, mais c'était tout de même quelques centimètres carré de gagnés.

Milo, quant à lui, faisait passer le temps comme il pouvait. En l'occurrence, la victime de son ennuie fut le pauvre apprenti de son meilleur ami. Il le charia en très grande partie au sujet de sa relation ambiguë avec le chevalier d'Andromède et lui donna quelques uns de ses précieux conseils.

« Milo, et si tu laissais mon disciple en paix ? S'interposa, tel le héro du jour, l'homme à ses côtés

\- Mais Camus ! Le poussin grandit, faut lui apprendre les choses de la vie enfin !

\- Tu es célibataire Milo, je doute que tu lui soit d'une quelconque aide. »

Au plus grand bonheur du blond, le scorpion se tut miraculeusement, renfrogné et surtout vexé par la dernière remarque du onzième gardien. Subtilement, il déguerpit sans demander son reste pour rejoindre ses frères un peu plus loin.

Une bonne heure passa, la salle se vidait graduellement au fil des minutes et le tour des derniers arriva enfin.

Un par un, ils s'avancèrent vers les trois divinités, plongèrent une de leurs mains dans la boîte de taille moyenne aux ornements en or pour en ressortir un papier replié contenant le nom de la personne pour qui ils devront se casser la tête à trouver un présent décent.

Quand ce fut au tour de l'arachnide, quasiment la totalité de leurs invités étaient déjà rentrés avec permission de leur maître.

Seuls restaient les bronzes divins dans un coin et les juges dans un autre, bavardant toujours joyeusement avec le second gémeau sous l'œil méfiant de Saga.

Comme tous les autres le précédant, Milo tira au hasard une petite carte et la déplia immédiatement, découvrant avec une certaine curiosité le nom inscrit avec une écriture soignée et appliquée sur le bout de papier.

Mais fronça instantanément les yeux en lisant. La première pensée qui lui vint aussitôt fut "C'est qui celui-là ?"

Car il n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui cela pouvait s'agir. Pourtant il pensait les avoir tous bien retenu. Il avait vraisemblablement surestimé ses capacités de mémorisation. Surtout que ce nom ne lui disait vraiment rien. Spectre ? Marina ? Bronze ?

Quoique ce serait vache de pas connaître un de ses paires. Cette possibilité était donc exclue.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, à la recherche d'un visage ou un brin de souvenir qui pourrait le mettre sur une bonne piste. Mais ce fut malheureusement sans résultats.

Se disant qu'il le découvrira bien tôt ou tard, il laissa la question en suspens et se retira. De toutes façons, il n'aura qu'à trouver un bidule au premier magasin qu'il croisera en ville et puis c'est tout. Ce n'était pas comme si savoir qui était cette personne changera quelque chose.

Il abandonna donc et descendit rejoindre le verseau qui l'attendait. Une fois que tout le monde fut passé, Athéna leur adressa encore deux trois mots avant de les laisser faire à leur guise.

Hadès et Poséidon se levèrent aussi de leurs confortables fauteuils, placés là spécialement pour eux. Ils avaient les muscles tout endolories par ces heures à rester immobile en position assise.

Thétis et Sorrento accoururent directement vers leur souverain, empiétant presque dans son espace personnel.

Tout sourire, il leur répondit, mais son regard était légèrement tourné vers l'arrière, constatant avec tristesse et amertume que la silhouette élancée s'éloignait sans le moindre mot.

Ses généraux le rappellèrent bien malgré lui et il se détourna de son observation pour les suivre.

Du côté des chevaliers, la plupart s'en alla en groupe. Et alors que chevalier du scorpion s'apprêtait à prendre congé lui aussi accompagné par celui du Verseau, quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Attends ! T'as une minute Milo ? »

~O~

Les semaines passèrent étonnamment vite, si vite qu'ils restèrent médusés en découvrant quelques spectres et marinas sur le paillasson du premier temple alors qu'ils se faisaient gaiement un barbecue entre potes.

« Grouille Mu, ça va refroidir, tu fous quoi ?!

\- Euh, on a des invités.

\- Hein ?! »

Des bras au teint légèrement hâlé passèrent alors autour de la taille du réparateur d'armures, le maintenant fermement contre un torse musclé.

« Il se passe quoi ? Se fit entendre la voix grognon.

\- Je pense qu'Athéna a oublié de nous prévenir...

\- C'est pas nouveau. Bon vous êtes là pour ce truc bidon les parasites ?

\- Angelo !

\- Quoi ?

\- Sois poli s'il te plait.

\- Pas envie.

\- Tu es imbuvable ! »

Piqué par l'envie de l'embêter, le cancer approcha ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon et les scella dans un baiser langoureux.

« Alors, pas si imbuvable que ça si t'as décidé de rester avec un type comme moi hein ? » Lui fait-il remarquer avec un sourire asticoteur.

Rouge écrevisse, le tibétain fut incapable d'aligner deux mots en une phrase décente. Il se contenta de repousser l'autre en le poussant sur le côté pour rentrer se réfugier dans son temple.

Embêté, l'italien passa un bras derrière sa nuque. Il savait pourtant que sa moitié n'aimait pas trop les démonstrations publiques. Il pensera à s'excuser plus tard, la nuit de préférence.

Il faillit bien en oublier les personnes qui avaient assistés à leur échange.

« Bon, écoutez, restez pas là et entrez, je vais aller prévenir Athéna. »

Sceptique, les généraux du cheval des mers et du Scylla ainsi que le juge de la Whyverne et quelques uns de ses seconds le suivirent sans piper mot.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient encore autour d'une large table les chevaliers respectifs du taureau, des poissons ainsi que les frères du lion et du sagittaire.

« On a de la visite les gars, je vous les laisse, je monte voir ça avec Athéna. » Déclara-t-il en passant, les laissant plantés là, interdit.

La plupart avait encore la bouche pleine et ne purent donc, ni répliquer, ni retenir leur frère d'arme pour exiger des explications.

Une heure plus tard, ils furent tous conviés au temple du pope avec leurs invités.

« Bien, mes sincères excuses pour cette accueil inconvenant. J'ai effectivement oublié de prévenir mes chevaliers de votre arrivée qui n'était pas attendue.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis déesse Athéna.

\- Merci Rhadamanthe, sourit-elle. Dans tous les cas, elle reprit, en attente du jour tant attendu, vous allez passer les quinze prochains jours sous la protection de mon sanctuaire, prenez y vos aises !

\- On vous remercie déesse. Firent-ils à l'unisson. »

Les cinq hommes étaient alignés au devant, se tenant droit face au pope et la femme.

Comparé à l'autre fois, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde. Mais cela n'allait pas durer, vu que tout le monde arrivera petit à petit dans le cour des prochains jours.

Saori frappa deux fois dans ses mains pour s'accaparer leur attention à tous, surtout des chevaliers d'or dont le regard vagabondait déjà d'un coin à un autre.

« Maintenant, voyons chez qui vous séjournerez. Des volontaires ? »

Sa question s'adressa à sa garde d'élite à quelques mètres plus loin. Un silence tomba alors, ce qui n'étonna pas plus que ça la déité, même si elle s'attendait tout de même à mieux de la part de ses hommes.

Néanmoins, elle remarqua que certains n'étaient pas complètement contre l'idée, mais n'osaient tout simplement pas le faire savoir a vive voix.

Elle pesta un moment contre cette fierté mal placée et stupide dont été dotés les humains avant d'avoir une pensée également pour ses frères et soeurs de l'Olympe.

Peut-être qu'il y avait pire finalement, songea-t-elle.

« Eh bien, vous me laissez pas le choix. Rhadamanthe tu iras au temple des gémeaux. »

Elle vit du soulagement passer furtivement dans les prunelles dorés et sourit intérieurement.

En fin de compte, ça tombait pas si mal que ça qu'elle pouvait choisir avec qui appairer leurs visiteurs.

« Baian, chez le Sagittaire, Valentine et Sylphide chez Aphrodite et Io chez… »

Elle ne put malheureusement terminer sa phrase car un cri s'eleva dans la salle, s'attirant les regards interloqués.

« Tout va bien Milo ?

\- Oui oui, je viens juste de réaliser qui le petit dernier était ! »

Camus, qui se trouvait à trois pas plus loin se pinça l'arrête du nez et se maîtrisait comme il le pouvait pour ne pas sortir de sa position et aller frapper son andouille de meilleur ami.

Il n'y avait que lui pour sortir ce genre de choses sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Ce dernier ne comprit d'ailleurs pas leurs réactions à tous.

Leurs frères étaient tous ébahis, tandis que que les marinas bouillonnaient sur place. Le châtain fut le premier à exploser.

« Tu es sacrément culotté scorpion ! Gronda-t-il.

\- Hein ?

\- Et sacrément con aussi. Rajouta hilare l'ancien dragons des mers.

\- Hé, j'vous permets pas !

\- Six noms Milo, six putains de noms que tu devais retenir nom d'un rhododendron.

\- Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis Kanon ! Cracha l'hippocampe.

\- Hé, c'était pas méchant je t'assure Io, s'empressa de dire leur ancien camarade en se tournant vers le Scylla qui s'était muré dans un silence inquiétant. »

Il avait les poings serrés, mais semblait moins touché que son ami, ce qui était bon signe. Il manquerait plus que les hostilités soient relancées pour une broutille.

C'était ce qui avait fait angoisser Kanon l'espace d'une seconde. Lui qui était en plutôt bon termes avec les trois sanctuaires ne se voyait vraiment pas capable de faire un choix si jamais on le lui imposerait.

Les dernières guerres l'avaient amplement suffit et épuisé.

« Ah désolé l'ami, je me demandais juste pour qui je devais trouver un présent et j'avais vraiment aucune idée de qui tu pouvais être.

\- Par Athéna ! Lâchèrent de concret tous les chevaliers d'or réuni.

_Il s'enfonce le bougre !_

Non seulement sa diplomatie laissait à désirer, il avait aussi laisser échapper le fait que c'était le général de mer qu'il avait tiré, ce qui était censé rester secret jusqu'au jour des festivités.

« Il m'a l'air d'y avoir promesse de bonne entente, tu ne verras donc pas d'inconvénient à héberger le général de Scylla pendant son séjour parmi nous, n'est-ce pas Milo ? » Elle appuya bien sur ses derniers mots pour paraître convaincante, le comportement de son chevalier n'avait pas dû lui plaire non plus.

Les deux marinas, indignés, voulurent protester, mais n'étaient malheureusement pas en position de contester un ordre directe d'une divinité.

Ils durent donc prendre sur eux, sous les regards à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la pitié des autres.

~O~

Les jours défilèrent alors avec à chaque fois l'arrivée de d'autres spectres et marinas. Le sanctuaire commençait à devenir animé. On y croisait toujours quelqu'un sur les marches des temples, en chemin vers la ville ou les maisons situées plus haut.

Tout le monde s'entendait plutôt bien, le courant était passé très facilement, à leur plus grande surprise à tous.

Ils étaient à quelques petits jours du 25 et Poséidon ainsi que ses guerriers manquant ne tarderaient pas à venir. Cette nouvelle avait causé une panique générale parmi les habitants du sanctuaire qui avaient soudainement eu une prise de conscience.

La fête se déroulait chez eux, c'étaient à eux de tout préparer ! Ils avaient tellement passé leur temps à s'amuser et en avaient oublié les préparatifs.

Leurs invités furent donc légèrement mis de côté dernièrement pour privilégier l'organisation des festivités. Mais ils restaient entre eux, donc il n'y avait pas réellement à s'en faire pour ça.

Milo, qui s'ennuyait fermement, vu que tous ses paires étaient toujours occupés à faire quelque chose, se décida d'aller faire un tour au village le plus proche.

Il songea un moment à prévenir son colocataire temporaire et l'inviter, mais se ravisa.

Il admettait avoir été plutôt bourru l'autre fois, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour battre froid ainsi. Ils ne parlaient quasiment jamais, pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir fait des efforts. Mais le scorpion avait l'impression de se heurter à un mur. Une chose à laquelle il était accoutumé avec le français, ce qui était donc bien loin de le décourager.

Le grec aimait embêter son monde, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas au goût du marina.

Balayant ses pensées d'un revers de tête, il enfila rapidement une veste avant de sortir.

Ça sera l'occasion de trouver quelque chose pour cet échange de cadeaux auquel il n'avait pas encore sérieusement réfléchi pour être franc.

N'étant que moyennement motivé à descendre toutes ces marches à pied, il se téléporta directement au devant du temple du bélier.

Ils n'étaient pas autorisés de le faire en temps de conflits, le risque qu'il rate quelque chose ou qu'un ennemi ne se faufile étant bien trop grand. Mais vu que la paix était partie pour durer, il n'y avait plus aucun problème pour cela.

Une règle demeurait néanmoins, ne pas utiliser leur cosmos en présence d'humains.

Même si les villages aux environs étaient plus ou moins au courant, la plupart étaient de nouveaux jeunes qui n'avaient aucune connaissance des derniers siècles. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Les mains dans les poches, il se baladait dans les rues décorées de guirlandes en tous genres. Laissant courir son regard bleu saphir d'une personne à une autre, d'une boutique à la suivante.

Il ne fut pas si surpris que ça en croisant à plusieurs reprises des têtes connues.

Comme Shion et Dokho discutant repas devant deux magasins.

L'un au nom étrange de "Surgelés Sétôcrus" et l'autre "Chez Louloulou et ses pommes".

« Sois sérieux deux minutes Dokho ! On va pas faire nos courses ici !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais parce que ! Tu ne vas pas leur donner du surgelé, tu vas nous foutre la honte !

\- Roh, directement les grands mots, cette haine envers les surgelés, c'est très bon d'abord. Puis tu veux cuisiner toi ? Parce que moi c'est niet.

\- C'est pas la question, on demandera bien à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un se dévouera tu verras, mais entre-temps, on va au supermarché. Lui fit-il en le tirant au niveau du col. »

Ils étaient tellement préoccupés par leur conversation tumultueuse, qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas la présence de l'autre gold qui les regarda s'en aller d'un œil amusé.

Ne voulant pas les déranger dans leurs courses, il poursuivit son chemin de son côté, ralentissant parfois par-ci et par-là quand une vitrine attirait son attention, mais sans pour autant jamais trop s'attarder.

Ses pas finirent par le mener vers l'entrée d'un casino. Pas plus intéressé que ça, il voulut passer son chemin, mais il s'y dégageait un tel vacarme que sa curiosité finit par l'emporter sur le tout.

Simplement dans le but d'assouvir cette curiosité maladive, il fit ses premiers pas à l'intérieur.

La foule était dense et bruyante, même lui, qui de nature était si extravertie et téméraire, grimaça à ce constat.

Il n'allait pas rester longtemps, aucun doute là-dessus. Ses jambes avaient déjà réagi et s'étaient inconsciemment reculées vers la sortie.

Toutefois, c'est avec ahurissement qu'il reconnut des têtes et des voix parmi cette masse de personnes.

Si on l'aurait raconté qu'un jour il verrait des spectres réunis dans ce genre d'environnement, riant aux éclats en jouant avec quelques marinas et chevaliers, il se serait sûrement écroulé au sol de rire.

Et pourtant les voilà bien présents. Krishna, Gordon, Byaku et Sylphide attablés autour d'une table de poker.

Le spectre du Balrog, qui avait l'air d'être là contre son gré, dans un coin plus calme avec les chevaliers du Cygne et d'Andromède.

Et puis encore Baian et Queen qui s'acharnaient sur les machines de jeux, menaçant de les exploser s'ils ne parvenaient pas à gagner.

« Mais clique, clique je te dis ! Hurlait la mandragore en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur le pauvre dos du canadien.

\- Arrête de d'exciter connard ! T'es marrant toi, cliquer où j'y piges rien à ce machin !

\- Je ne sais pas, partout, cliquer partout c'est ça la méthode !

\- Il te manque un grain mon vieux ! Ah mais me colle pas comme ça ! T'as tes chaleurs ou quoi ?

\- Va te faire frire le cheval mouillé ! »

Le jeu d'arcade oublié, ils se jetèrent becs et ongles l'un sur l'autre, s'engageant dans un combat digne de deux lycéennes se tirant mutuellement les cheveux dans un vain espoir de les arracher.

Définitivement amusé par ce spectacle, Milo afficha un grand sourire. Décidément, il y avait toujours de quoi le divertir.

Leurs amis plus loin, nullement impressionnés, ne bougèrent d'un poil et vaquaient tranquillement à leurs propres occupations.

Le grec sentit néanmoins que ce fut son heure de décamper au moment où la machine fut fracassée avec violence au sol, la glace brisée et son contenu déversé au sol, les deux hommes se bagarrant toujours comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. C'était visiblement en train d'escalader et le le chevalier ne souhaitait pas réellement être concerné dans cette histoire.

Incognito, il tira sa révérence à cette scène récréative.

Malheureusement, une fois sorti, c'est avec désespoir qu'il découvrit un ciel gris chargé de nuages sur le point de verser sur l'entièreté de la ville son surplus d'eau amassé depuis un moment.

C'était bien sa veine ! Il n'avait ni capuche, ni parapluie et cerise sur le gâteau, son gilet était en cuire.

Avec un soupir à en fendre l'âme, il s'avança toutefois, espérant être rentré avant qu'il ne se déverse un réel flot abondant.

« Ah tiens Milo ! »

Le scorpion chercha un moment du regard la personne qui avait prononcé son nom avant d'apercevoir le sagittaire qui agitait énergiquement sa main en un salut, ce même sourire bienveillant toujours présent sur son visage.

Le huitième gardien remarqua ensuite les personnes qui l'accompagnaient et son regard se voila en reconnaissant une en particulier.

« Aiolos ?

\- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là plutôt ? Et c'est quoi ce parapluie avec des poussins ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Tu vois pas qu'il va dracher le génie ?

\- Oui merci votre suprématie. Mais j'ignorais que tu aimais ce genre de motif ! C'est que t'as un côté chou crabie !

\- C'est pas à moi ! S'indigna Deathmask. Je l'ai volé à une petite vieille qui passait.

\- Quel piètre menteur tu fais Angie. Chatonna le poisson cramponné à l'italien. Ne voulant en aucun cas ruiner sa belle chevelure au contact des gouttelettes qui avaient commençaient à tomber en petites doses. Heureusement qu'un certain bélier n'était pas avec eux, c'était certain qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié.

\- C'est bien à lui. Il l'a acheté tout à l'heure.

\- Shu' ! Espèce de traître !

\- Quoi ? »

Milo aurait bien ri si son regard ne s'était pas terni à la vue de la dernière personne dont se composait leur groupe du jour.

Le plus vieux semblait l'avoir remarqué et resta un moment à les fixer tous les deux dans l'incompréhension, ses yeux allant et venant de la tête bleue vers celle blonde.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

L'homme caché derrière la carrure imposante du sagittaire avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, mais le scorpion le devança.

« Non.

\- T'es sérieux Milo ? Répliqua-t-il avec une certaine colère contenue dans sa voix, ses yeux verts dardant sur son ami un regard de défi, d'incompréhension.

\- Parfaitement, un problème 'Lia ?

\- Mais tu me fais chier Milo, t'as aucune raison pour me tirer la gueule ainsi ! Lança-t-il cette fois-ci, furieux.

\- Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que toi tu en sais ?! S'emporta à son tour son vis-à-vis.

\- Euh du calme vous deux et si vous nous expliquiez un peu le problème. Intervint en bon pacifiste le grand frère du lion.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ton putain de problème Milo, mais je regrette vraiment d'avoir cru pouvoir te faire confiance avec ça. »

Même si le chevalier à l'aiguille écarlate fulminait tout le temps, un semblant de culpabilité et de remords paraissait s'insinuer en lui, mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Claquant sa langue contre son palais, il leur tournèrent le dos et partit sans demander son reste sous les regards perdus des spectateurs.

« Eh beh.

\- Chut idiot ! Lui fit Aphrodite en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Mais aie ! »

~O~

D'une humeur d'enfer, Milo s'était dépêché de revenir au sanctuaire, cette confrontation qu'il avait essayé d'éviter l'ayant mis sur les nerfs. Rageusement, il frappa sur un cailloux qui par un malheureux concours de circonstances s'était retrouvé pile poil dans sa ligne de mire.

Sur une dernière réflexion, il se décida de faire la montée jusqu'à sa maison à pieds, ça lui calmera sûrement les idées.

Au fond, il savait qu'il était celui qui était en tort et qui avait sur-réagit. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher d'agir ainsi. Peut-être avec le temps…

Son avancée se passa paisiblement, les propriétaires des différentes temples se trouvant ou bien quelque part en ville, ou bien chez des voisins.

Vite, bien trop vite à son goût il vit pointer à l'horizon le bout de la construction antédiluvienne qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il ne savait pas s'il espérait quelque part y trouver une présence quelconque ou justement un vide pour pouvoir se reposer sans se soucier de son invité.

Une fois arrivé dans le hall principal de son temple, la réponse lui parut claire. Il se sentait seul.

Et même si Camus ne vivait que quelques temples plus haut, il ne savait pas s'il avait le cœur d'aller le voir maintenant.

Pas après avoir revu le lion.

Il eut une pensée pour le marina qu'il hébergeait. Celui dont il n'ignorait jusqu'au nom et visage il y a encore deux semaines. Celui qu'il s'amusait à taquiner à tout bout de champ pour s'amuser, pour passer le temps, mais surtout pour ses réactions.

Le grec devait le reconnaître, s'il s'éclatait tant à faire chier les gens, c'était parce qu'il adorait par dessus tout voir quel genre de tête ils tireraient par la suite. Un sourire, un soupir courroucé, un rougissement.

Son ami de la constellation du verseau avait été son défi le plus difficile et osé, mais il ne pouvait exprimer en mots la joie et la fierté qu'il avait ressenti le jour où il avait réussi à le faire sourire pour la première fois.

Leur amitié ne s'était pas arrêtée sur un premier échange, sur quelques banalités, sur ce premier sourire. Mais elle s'était, au contraire, prolongée, raffermie durant leurs années passées ensemble, à se partager tout et rien. Leurs larmes, leurs joies, leurs doutes, leurs rêves…

C'était peut-être, très probablement, pour ça qu'il avait dû mal à avaler la pilule depuis la demande du cinquième gardien, qui était lui aussi un de ses plus proches amis.

Soupirant, il se laissa mollement tomber sur son sofa, souhaitant prendre une sieste. Ses billes azurées repérèrent du coin des yeux la vaisselle qu'il avait laissé dans un sale état depuis la veille, soigneusement rangée à sa place. Un petit sourire étira alors les commissures de ses lèvres.

Il est mignon, songea-t-il avant de se laisser bercer par les bras de Morphée.

Une heure plus tard, c'étaient les idées en place qu'il émergea tout doucement. Le ciel, tout à l'heure sombre, s'était éclairci, laissant passer de fins rayons de lumière à travers les quelques nuages restant.

Inconsciemment, il chercha une présence en se levant, mais constata avec déception qu'il se trouvait seul.

Où est-ce que l'autre passait donc ses journées ? Il n'était quasiment jamais au temple du scorpion. Sa présence lui était-elle donc si désagréable ?

Car il avait la nette impression que le général des mers le fuyait comme la peste.

A vrai dire, il s'étonnait lui-même à se repasser constamment ces questions en tête. Il n'était absolument pas du genre à se soucier de ça en temps normal. Il ferait sa vie d'un côté, son invité de l'autre et ça ne lui poserait aucun problème.

Mais pour le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, que ce soit le soir pour manger, un après-midi à glander dans le salon ou encore un matin à se dégourdir les jambes dans l'arène, Milo pouvait affirmer avoir apprécié chaque instant.

Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, leurs personnalités ne formaient pas la paire parfaite, ils ont subis de nombreux désaccords qui avaient failli plusieurs fois se conclure avec les poings, mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose. Ce petit quelque chose qui changeait le tout.

Comme dans le passé avec le verseau, il cherchait à attirer son attention par tous les moyens, ce qui pouvait paraître totalement puéril et stupide. Mais le plus important restaient les résultats en fin de compte.

Encore un peu embrouillé par le sommeil, sa main vint se placer d'un mouvement mécanique devant ses lèvres pour étouffer son bâillement. Il joint alors ses mains pour les étirer vers le haut, lâchant un soupire d'aise en sentant ses os émettre ce son si satisfaisant et entreprit enfin de se lever de sa position confortable.

Comme le marina n'était pas là, il se dit qu'il rendrait visite au français, il devait sûrement être dans son temple à cette heure-ci, de la compagnie de lui fera pas de mal.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre des voix n'appartenant pas au verseau en s'approchant de la onzième maison.

Peut-être ses disciples ? Isaak était arrivé il y a deux jours, il ne serait donc pas surprenant de retrouver le chevalier du cygne auprès de lui, rattrapant le temps perdu.

Mais si une des voix était bien celle du général du Kraken, la personne avec qui il parlait n'était pas celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

Milo tendit alors une oreille, tout en continuant son avancé jusqu'à l'entrée et réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait d'autre que du marina aux cheveux roses

« Il est insupportable, Isaak.

\- Allons, t'exagères un peu je crois.

\- Mais vraiment, c'est un gamin, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi immature. Se plaint-il.

\- Ah bon ? Son cadet lui lança un regard peu convaincu.

\- Oui ! L'autre fois, il a réussi à se couper le doigt en faisant la vaisselle, non mais t'imagines ?

\- J'imagine très bien oui. Répondit calmement le disciple de l'or, une tasse de thé aux fruits rouges en main.

\- J'en ai marre, se lamenta de nouveau.

\- Courage. »

Le chilien, ostensiblement vexé par cette fausse compassion et le manque de réaction de son frère d'arme, croisa ses bras sur son torse.

Mais en réalité, le finlandais n'avait fait qu'entendre le même refrain encore et encore depuis son arrivée. Il n'avait pas l'impression que l'autre se rendait compte à quel point le chevalier d'Athena était devenu le centre de toutes les discussions, en bien comme en mal

Quant au concerné, qui s'était fait discret derrière un des nombreux piliers soutenant le temple, il ne sut pourquoi il avait ressenti cet étrange petit pincement au coeur, ni pourquoi son corps s'était de manière machinale, lentement mû vers la porte invisible qui marquait l'entrée de chacune des maisons du sanctuaire.

~O~

Kanon, vêtu d'un simple boxer et les cheveux en bataille se faisait tranquillement un café, l'esprit à moitié réveillé.

Il était resté éveillé tard hier, son frère étant absent, il avait pu profité pleinement d'un peu de temps en tête à tête avec le juge.

Juge avec qui il entretenait une relation depuis un bon mois, mais seules quelques personnes étaient au courant et le l'ex dragon des mers ne souhaitait guère que ça ne s'ébruite. Surtout pas jusqu'aux oreilles de son jumeau.

Ce dernier ne portant déjà pas la Whyverne dans son cœur, il n'était pas recommandé de lui faire faire un infarctus en l'annonçant. Saga pouvait être chiant, mais Kanon le préférait tout de même vivant.

Son regard se posa un instant sur la pendule placardée au mur juste en face. Presque treize heures. Il devrait peut-être commencer à préparer quelque chose pour le déjeuner, Rhadamanthe n'allait pas tarder à revenir de son entraînement quotidien avec les autres ors.

Mais sur une dernière réflexion, il se décida d'aller les rejoindre. Tant pis pour la cuisine, ils iront squatter chez le crabe.

Alors qu'il avait tout juste enfilé l'armure des gémeaux, le guerrier d'Hadès fit son apparition.

« Ah déjà fini ? Moi qui allait vous rejoindre, lui dit-il en gonflant les joues.

\- Tu voulais ? Fallait le dire, je t'aurais réveillé. » Répondit alors le blond en lui volant un baiser au coin des lèvres en passant.

Il voulut se retirer, mes deux bras fermes se croisèrent derrière sa nuque, le maintenant dans une poigne de fer dans la même position, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire.

A leur tour, ses mains se déplacèrent et vinrent trouver leur place dans le dos de son compagnon.

Leurs protections encombraient légèrement leurs mouvements, mais ils n'avaient cure de ce genre de détail. Leur baiser s'approfondit. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se séparèrent pour revenir à l'assaut la seconde qui suivit. Leurs mains se baladaient, là où leurs peaux étaient mises à nue, cherchant désespérément ce contact électrique.

« Enlevez votre surplis et armure au moins, bande de dégueulasses ! » S'écria une voix.

Sortant avec difficulté de leur petite bulle, ils découvrirent les deux autres juges et le bénou en face d'eux. L'Égyptien et le Norvégien curieusement proches du dernier.

« Ben alors, les chambres ça existe hein ! Les taquina le népalais.

\- Parle pour toi, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Rhadamanthe en pointant du regard leurs mains enlacées. »

Ne comprenant pas directement où son aîné voulait en venir, Eaque le fixait avec air interrogateur. Ce ne fut que quand il suivit des yeux le regard de son aîné qu'il fit le lien et ses pommettes s'enflammèrent immédiatement. Rouge d'embarras d'avoir été surpris dans cette situation, il s'arracha brusquement de la prise des deux autres.

Ce qui ne plut pas du tout à ces derniers. Les sourcils froncés de contrariété, ils ne se firent pas prier pour les entrelacer de nouveau, resserrant cette fois-ci leur prise.

Coincé sans nulle échappatoire, le brun baissa la tête, voulant à tout prix masquer sa gêne.

L'ancien dragon des mers qui se trouvait toujours entre les bras musclés de l'Anglais éclata soudainement de rire.

« Tu m'avais caché ça Rhad' ! Des ménages à trois aux enfers, j'y crois pas !

\- … Je n'en savais rien. Avoua-t-il avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix destinée à ses frères. »

Cet aveu ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité du grec.

« Dans tous les cas, félicitations les mecs, vous formez un beau coupl- euh trouple ! »

Si le bénou ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention, le second gémeau eut tout de même droit à un sourire reconnaissant de la part du blanc.

« On voulait te le dire Rhad, vraiment, l'assura le Griffon on voyant la tête de déterré que tirait la Whyverne.

\- On dirait pas…

\- Attends, t'es sérieux ? On vient d'arriver et on s'est plus revu depuis que tu es parti pour le sanctuaire, on n'allait pas t'appeler par télépathie pour si peu.

\- Vous auriez pu si.

\- T'es borné, c'est incroyable.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fais la gueule l'autre fois quand Kanon l'a balancé dans une autre dimension ? Questionna-t-il alors en détournant légèrement le sujet

\- J'avais de quoi te faire la gueule aussi ! »

Laissant les deux frères se crier dessus comme à l'accoutumé, Kanon se dirigea lui vers les deux bruns.

« Bon eh bien bienvenu je présume, Athéna vous a déjà désigné les maisons où vous allez séjourner ou vous venez vraiment juste d'arriver ?

\- On vient d'arriver. Fut la réponse brève et froide de l'Egyptien, ce qui déstabilisa un peu le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Il est pas très commode ton chéri, commenta-t-il cette fois-ci à l'adresse du juge qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête.

\- Et pas prêt de le devenir, maugréa le spectre. »

Le chevalier leva les yeux au ciel, déjà épuisé. Ses lèvres marmonnant un "Cette famille de dingue" à peine audible.

A côté, le blanc et le blond semblaient s'être calmés et ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

Les trois nouveaux venus ne s'attardèrent toutefois pas trop longtemps et les salua avant de poursuivre leur chemin.

Se retrouvant de nouveau à deux, ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé, songeant à se regarder un film vu qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire.

Kanon posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre, ses paupières se fermant lentement, appréciant l'odeur et la présence de son aimé.

Mais il le sentait rigide et perturbé depuis le départ de ses frères.

« Tout va bien Rhad' ? »

Obtenant aucune réponse, le chevalier réitéra sa question avec plus d'insistance.

« Hé oh Rhad' ? Tu m'entends ? Rhad !

\- … Ton frère a quelqu'un ? Lâcha-t-il d'un coup après deux bonnes minutes de silence. »

Le bleu cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois avant de se relever en trombe, scandalisé par la proposition que son amant venait de sous-entendre.

« Wow wow, stop, pause, tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Tu déconnes, c'est pas possible autrement.

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- C'EST MON FRÈRE ! S'outra le bleuté.

\- Tout comme Minos et Eaque, répliqua son vis-à-vis dans le plus grand des calmes.

\- Oh par Athéna, par Poseidon et sa flûte en bois j'y crois pas, t'es tombé sur la tête. Minos t'a frappé trop fort ?

\- Je suis sérieux Kanon, répéta-t-il.

\- Non non non et non, tu ne l'es pas, crois moi. Va dormir ok ? Et on oublie.

\- Si tu veux, j'en parlerai à Saga demain.

\- NON ! Mais t'es taré !

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas ? Même pas une fois ? Demanda alors la Whyverne un peu incertain. »

Ne s'attendant pas à ça, l'ex marina ne sut que répondre. Il était en état de choc. Le blond venait-il réellement de dire ça ? Une relation avec son frère ? Son jumeau, son double ?

Il était sidéré.

Mais réalisant enfin le sérieux de la question, il se retrouva incapable de lui donner une réponse.

« … Il va te tuer, il va me tuer, il va nous tuer. » Se contenta-t-il de répéter inlassablement.

Le juge se détendit aussitôt, ne considérant cette réponse là pas comme un refus catégorique.

~O~

Poseidon laissa échapper un énorme soupir. Il avait débarqué il y avait quelques heures avec le reste de ses marinas et s'était après une entrevue avec Athéna, immédiatement confiné dans sa suite attitrée.

Sans prendre le temps de bien ranger ses affaires, il les avait négligemment balancé dans les quatre coins de la pièce immense.

Il s'était ensuite empressé de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et de filer prendre une douche. Une fois sorti, ce fut avec fatigue qu'il s'étala de tout son long sur le grand lit dont les draps immaculés étaient encore intact.

Dans un geste automatique et distrait, il se mit à jouer avec son pendentif. A force d'en retracer les contours et d'appuyer un peu partout, le mécanisme se déclencha et l'objet s'ouvrit en deux.

Une image s'afficha alors sous ses yeux. Celle d'un sorte de cliché de famille.

Beaucoup de personnes y étaient représentées.

Tout à droite se trouvait une femme blonde aux lèvres pulpeuses, elle était d'une remarquable beauté et abordait un sourire ensorcelant. A côté se trouvait une autre femme, brune cette fois avec un visage fermé et sévère.

Le Dieu eut un petit rire, sa sœur ne changera jamais. Les galipettes amoureuses innombrables de son mari ayant dû jouer un grand rôle dans son amertume qui ne la quittait plus.

Du côté gauche, il se reconnut avec son vrai corps datant de l'antiquité, souriant à pleines dents avec un bras passé par dessus les épaules de son frère Hadès.

Au devant étaient alignés quatre enfant d'environs la même tranche d'âge.

Athéna et Artémis se tenaient la main, des couronnes de fleurs décorant leurs petites têtes.

Le frère jumeau de la dernière, assis à même le sol, jouant avec des boules de feu.

Pour terminer, devant le monarque des enfers se trouvait une touffe rose.

Et Poséidon ainsi que son frère ne cachait pas le fait qu'il était leur neveu préféré parmi tous les autres enfants à cette époque.

Le petit avait les cheveux rose pétant, ce qui n'était pas sa plus grande fierté. Au fond de ses prunelles se cachaient promesses de mille souffrances. Pas le plus crédible des dieux de la guerre.

Il tenait entre ses mains une framboise qu'il mangeait rageusement, s'en mettant partout autour de la bouche. Si le dieu des océans avait un énorme faible pour la petite bouille qu'était Arès, car il s'agissait bien de lui, il était surtout le petit chouchou de leur aîné.

Ces souvenirs qui revenaient à des millénaires et des millénaires lui apportèrent un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Ça lui manquait, ces temps en l'Olympe. Quand les terres ne furent pas encore départagées, quand toutes les divinités de la génération de la protectrice des humains n'étaient encore des bambins marchant sur quatre pattes.

Tombant dans la nostalgie, il parcourut cette scène immortalisée à plusieurs reprises.

Et son attention finit par revenir sur la silhouette ténébreuse, se rappelant avec tristesse le comportement étrange de son grand frère à son égard dernièrement.

Il ne lui adressait plus un seul regard, ni parole. Il semblait lui en vouloir, mais le souverain des sept mers en ignorait la raison obscure.

Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé entre eux. Que ce soit avant la Guerre Sainte l'opposant à leur nièce ou bien leur retour.

A moins que… A moins que la Guerre Sainte ne soit la source du problème…

Et subitement, ça le frappa de plein fouet.

Mais bien sûr ! Qu'il avait été aveugle ! C'était à cause de ça !

~O~

N'ayant pas avancé d'un pouce dans sa recherche d'un présent, qui admettons-le, n'avait pas été très poussée, c'était nullement pressé par le temps que Milo rejoignit les thermes du sanctuaire pour soulager ses muscles endolories suite à un entraînement matinal intense.

Après avoir posé un pas à l'intérieur, une grosse bouffée de vapeur l'entoura instantanément, le faisant plissé des yeux pour distinguer ce qu'il se trouvait à un mètre devant lui.

Il avait pensé à partir plus tôt que les autres, présumant que comme presque tout le monde se trouvait encore à l'arène pour se défouler et admirer les différents combats, les bains publics ne seraient que peu peuplés.

Et effectivement, à part le bruit identifiable de l'eau, il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive.

Le scorpion, une serviette blanche nonchalamment enroulée autour de sa taille, faisant office de seule protection couvrant ses attributs masculins, marcha en direction du grand bain.

Il tendit d'abord un pied, testant la température de l'eau avant de plonger son corps jusqu'au niveau de son buste.

La chaleur enveloppant agréablement chaque parcelle de sa peau le fit soupirer d'aise. Ses épaules se relâchèrent et il s'accouda au bords, la tête basculée vers l'arrière.

Ce fut juste à ce moment là qu'une autre personne entra. Celle-ci s'immergea, tout comme lui entièrement dans l'eau.

Il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué jusqu'alors et Milo peinait à distinguer son visage avec clarté. La visibilité était moindre dans la pièce, ce qui rendait la tâche plus ardue.

Mais dès la seconde où il aperçut la longue chevelure rose bien connue, il sut de suite son identité.

S'enfonçant davantage dans l'eau pour ne pas se faire repérer, il garda son regard ancré sur la personne du marina.

Les yeux fermés, le guerrier de Poséidon avaient les traits décontractés, la sensation brûlante devant lui procurer un sentiment d'apaisement.

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du chevalier. Il suffisait que Milo ne s'avance que de quelques pas pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Pourtant, il resta à sa place, scrutant en silence les expressions faciales de l'autre, aussi bizarre et louche pouvait-il paraître.

Bien entendu, il ne resta pas inaperçu longtemps. A découvert, il ne vit plus aucun sens à se faire subtil et se dévoila au général des mers qui arqua un sourcil en le voyant.

« Milo ?

\- En chair et en os !

\- Tu es là depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Euh ouais. »

Si le rose voulut lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas annoncé sa présence et comment cela se faisait qu'il n'ait fait aucun bruit, il n'en fit rien, se contentant de le dévisager d'un air neutre avant de carrément détourner son attention de lui.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne veuille se l'admettre, Milo en fut un chouia blessé dans son ego.

Il avait en horreur qu'on l'ignore ainsi.

C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il se décida de s'approcher de l'autre.

Leurs deux corps séparés par une pauvre distance de quelques centimètres.

« Peux-tu t'éloigner chevalier ?

\- Et si j'en ai pas envie ? »

Le chilien tressaillit au ton qui s'était fait plus grave. A son insu, il sentit ses pommettes chauffer dû à cette soudaine proximité qui le perturbait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le croire.

Tout d'un coup, il avait cette désagréable impression d'être devenu tout petit, d'être complètement écrasé par la forme qui le surplombait.

Il déglutit et reformula son avertissement avec peine.

« Recule chevalier. »

Mais sourd aux paroles de celui qui vivait sous son temple, le chevalier d'or s'avança davantage, les yeux brillant. Mû par cette envie qui le saisissait. Cette envie de prouver, prouver tout ce qu'il voulait montrer.

La conversation qu'il avait surpris entre les deux guerriers de Poséidon lui revenant en mémoire. Même s'il avait réussi à jeter ces mots dans un coin de la tête, ils ne l'avaient jamais quitté pour autant.

Immature ? Un gamin ? Oh comme il avait tort et raison à la fois.

Io, décontenancé et surtout exacerbé par le comportement de malpropre de l'autre avait bien l'intention de lui remettre les idées en place d'un coup bien placé. Sans crier gare, il employa son cosmos qui rentra sitôt en collision avec celui doré du grec. Ils se cherchèrent, se mêlèrent, se défièrent. Silencieusement, ils s'affrontèrent, yeux dans les yeux. Leurs peaux humides, d'où ruisselaient quelques gouttelettes à un pas de se rencontrer.

Tapis derrière leurs regards se trouvait une détermination sans failles, à ne pas lâcher prise, à ne pas céder.

La température monta en vitesse et l'eau qui s'écoulait paisiblement se mit à trembler férocement, sur le point de déchaîner des vagues. Elle semblait toutefois protéger le rose à l'opposé du bleuté face à qui elle se montra plus violente.

Pendant ce temps, même si les deux cosmos n'étaient pas déployés à leur maximum de peur d'alerter du monde malgré le fait qu'ils étaient seuls et de causer des dégâts aux précieux thermes du pope, leur lutte ne fut pas moins éprouvante et acharnée.

Les deux hommes s'étaient relevés, des lueurs mêlant défi, intérêt et frénésie dansantes au fond des yeux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se perdirent dans les tumultes de ces orbes de couleur si hypnotique. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent là, l'un en face de l'autre, immobile à se livrer à une joute des plus troublantes et intrigantes. Leur environnement disparut, ne restant plus qu'un décor flou dont les formes étaient à peine perceptibles.

Ils étaient seuls, à deux.

Leurs cosmo-énergies diminuèrent également en intensité au fil des secondes. L'issu de ce combat les important plus du tout. Ils étaient animés par une nouvelle lueur, une nouvelle ferveur.

Un pas, puis un deuxième, des regards qui ne se lâchaient pas, des bras qui se tendaient vers l'inconnu et un écart qui s'écourtait à vue d'œil. Et puis il suffit d'un instant d'hésitation, un instant d'inattention pour bloquer tout mouvement. Alors qu'un pied avait malencontreusement glissé, ils retrouvèrent comme figés dans le temps avant que celui-ci ne reprenne brusquement son cours.

Et l'inévitable eut lieu, leurs deux corps s'entrechoquèrent avec des bruits d'éclaboussement. Le marina grimaça de douleur à la force avec laquelle le plus grand lui était tombé de tout son poids dessus, appuyant inconfortablement son dos légèrement arqué vers l'arrière contre les bords du bassin.

Mais il ne put même pas prendre une bouffé d'oxygène que son souffle se suspendit de nouveau en prenant conscience de leur position compromettante.

Leurs visages étaient proches, trop proches à son goût. Il se sentit défaillir et voulut se s'échapper au plus vite, mais coincé sous la masse du chevalier, il se retrouva terriblement limité dans ses mouvements. Sans compter sur le fait que pour se tenir en équilibre les deux bras du grec s'étaient posés des deux parts de sa tête, l'empêchant carrément de se lever et lui privant de toutes possibilités de fuite.

Ce dernier était tout aussi pétrifié. Ses pensées divaguaient, se perdaient. Devait-il reculer ? Devait-il au contraire réduire la distance une fois pour toute ? Profiter de cette chance ?

Mais quand son regard se promenait sous l'homme en dessous, qu'il coula sur sur son visage aux traits fins, descendait vers son cou tentant puis son torse, cette peau qui devait être si douce au toucher, il perdit toute notion de bon sens. Il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière.

Toujours plongé dans un état d'engourdissement cérébral, il se pencha dangereusement en avant. Il se laissa guider par son instinct, par ces cris qui n'avaient eu de cesse de se taire en son fort intérieur.

Leurs bassins déjà pressés l'un contre l'autre le furent davantage, ce qui arracha un hoquet de surprise de la part du rose.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? »

Mais le scorpion était déjà trop loin pour encore pouvoir l'entendre, il ne voyait que ce qu'il avait devant lui, de ce que ses sens lui dictaient de faire.

En colère contre lui même d'être incapable de faire quelque chose, d'être impuissant, Io ne put que serrer les poings.

Il avait cette envie de le repousser brutalement, de l'engueuler et de s'éloigner pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il y avait aussi cette partie de lui-même qui ne voulait plus qu'il s'arrête, qui était admiratif devant la splendeur de l'autre, qui voulait en découvrir plus, voir jusqu'à où ça les mènera.

Tiraillé, c'est l'esprit confus qu'il attendait, laissant avec lâcheté cette décision entre les mains du grec.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à un centimètre, quand rien qu'une petite poussée, une petite bourrasque de vent aurait été suffisant pour unir leurs lèvres.

A chaque seconde qui passait, à chaque millimètre qui remplissait le vide, au plus ils se pércipitaient dans des abysses de folie, d'incertitude, d'enfièvrement.

Juste au moment où leurs bouches allaient se rencontrer pour une première fois, leur petite bulle éclata, les ramenant impétueusement à la réalité.

Des cris et des chahuts se firent entendre, des petites émanation de cosmos se firent sentir, puis une personne fit son entrée à l'improviste.

Un petit être au dos courbé, un visage déformé par des traits disproportionnés, parsemé de boutons et des yeux globuleux transpirant malice et dévergondage.

Il portait autour de sa petite taille, lui aussi, une serviette blanche et un t-shirt de couleur bleu avec les lettres "HS" inscrites en majuscules et en jaune dessus. Vu comment il avait l'air essoufflé, il n'avait pas dû avoir le temps de se déshabiller complètement. Restait à savoir pourquoi.

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver en la personne du chevalier des poissons qui furax et une rose noire en main venait tout juste de faire son apparition.

Quant aux deux premiers arrivés, qui avaient détournés leur attention l'un de l'autre pour voir d'où provenait ce raffut, n'avaient pas encore pensé à vite se dégager de leur situation ambiguë.

Une fois cela enfin fait, ils s'évitèrent soigneusement du regard. Honteux de ce qui avait bien failli arriver entre eux. Sans un regard, sans un seul geste, ni mot, ils prirent des chemins divergents, s'éloignant au maximum de la source de leur trouble profond.

~O~

Les événements de la veille lui tournaient continuellement en tête, ne pouvant tout simplement se détacher de ces images qui s'étaient imprimées dans sa rétine. Il revoyait constamment la même scène. Leurs visages proches, si proches que leurs nez se frôlaient. Leurs peaux collées l'une à l'autre et puis leurs lèvres...leurs lèvres qui avaient été sur le point de se toucher, de s'abandonner dans une danse folle.

Incapable de penser à autre chose, son sommeil s'en était venu à être lui aussi touché rien qu'en sachant que l'autre n'était pas loin. Qu'il n'était que dans la pièce juste à côté, qu'il lui suffisait de marcher quelques mètres, de simplement frapper contre le bois de la porte.

Ça allait finir par le rendre fou.

De ne pas savoir qu'en penser, que faire, que dire.

L'aimait-il seulement ?

Était-il question d'amour ?

Alors qu'il allait davantage s'égarer dans le pèle-mêle de ses pensées, une personne s'annonça à l'entrée de son temple qu'il reconnut immédiatement au cosmos.

« Salut Kanon.

\- Salut Milo, quoi de pomme, euh quoi de beau, de beau. Désolé, j'ai faim.

\- T'inquiète. Rit le scorpion face à la maladresse de son ami. »

Il l'invita ensuite à rentrer alors qu'il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour faire du café, le second gémeaux n'appréciant que peu le thé.

Revenant avec deux tasses fumantes, il en proposa une au plus vieux qui l'accepta avec joie.

« Alors, tout se passe bien ? » Finit par lui demander Kanon.

\- Oui ça passe, rien qui ne sorte de la routine dans laquelle on s'est installé en tout cas, lui dit-il en comprenant très bien où l'ex dragon des mers avait voulu en venir.

\- Fais gaffe Milo. Je les ai trahi, je leur ai tourné le dos, mais j'ai quand même passé plus de dix années de ma vie avec eux, je les considère comme une deuxième famille.

\- Ouais ouais, je sais, faut arrêter de t'en faire pour tout va.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'inquiétude !

\- Ah ? »

Le huitième gardien le dévisagea avec un air des plus perplexes et même un poil amusé par sa réaction.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes sinon ?

\- Rien de spécial. Je peux plus rendre visite à mon ami maintenant ?

\- Maieuh non, tu peux, j'ai rien dit.

\- Mouais. Tu lui as au moins trouvé quelque chose pour demain j'espère ?

\- Peut-être…

\- Milo !

\- Ok ok ! J'ai trouvé ! Si on peut plus plaisanter…

\- On ne peut jamais savoir avec toi.

\- Je le prends comme un compliment ! Sourit-il en retour avant renvoyer la question à son interlocuteur.

\- J'ai mon cadeau depuis des lustres Milo, contrairement à certains.

\- Bah faut dire que t'as été pas mal chanceux en tombant sur ton lézard. »

Suite à cette remarque, le propriétaire du temple reçut une tape sur l'épaule, lui arrachant une plainte de douleur.

« L'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Ok, ton chéri au mono-sourcil, ça te va ? Cette fois-ci, ce fut un coup de poing qui vint rencontrer son abdomen.

\- Espèce de raciste des mono-sourcils ! » A cette réplique qui se voulait insultante, Milo ne put que rire aux éclats, ce qui renfrogna encore plus son invité. Bon, reprit-il, tu me racontes ?

\- Raconte quoi ?

\- Bah ce que tu as pour ton draginou !

\- Voilà que tu te mets à parler comme Eaque… Et t'es pas censé le savoir je te rappelle.

\- Alleeeeeeez, pour ton meilleur pote qui égaie chacune de tes journées ?

\- Bah voyons. C'est la meilleure celle-là. »

Mais face aux yeux de chats du plus jeune, il finit par céder et lui tendre une enveloppe que l'autre s'empressa d'ouvrir.

« Des billets ?

\- Oui, Rhad' m'a souvent parlé de son pays natal, je crois qu'il lui manque. J'imaginais que ça lui ferait plaisir d'y retourner et de prendre un peu l'air.

\- Ah c'est carrément une idée de génie ! S'enthousiasma le chevalier à la crinière bouclée.

\- Merci. J'espère que ça lui plaira.

\- Sûr et certain ! L'assura Milo avant de pencher la tête sur le côté en remarquant un détail suspicieux. Euh Kanon ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Pourquoi y a trois billets ? »

La question tomba tout d'un coup et l'ancien dragon des mers, masquant mal sa surprise et sa panique avait sursauté avec force.

« Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Cria-t-il en lui arrachant brusquement ce que l'autre tenait en main pour le ranger de nouveau dans son emballage en papier.

\- Tout va bien Kanon ? Ce n'était qu'une question.

\- OUI ! Oublions tu veux ? Parle un peu de toi ok ?

\- Euh…

\- Comment ça va les amours, les conflits, les amours ? »

Son ami des gémeaux divaguait complètement, il ne devait probablement pas s'être rendu compte qu'il avait répété la même chose en une seule phrase. Inquisiteur, il comprit toutefois que le moment n'était pas idéal pour l'autre d'en parler. Tant pis, une autre fois.

Le huitième gardien le laissa se calmer un moment. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état-là.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, Kanon avait retrouvé son état normal.

« Désolé.

\- Du moment que tu ne me fais plus une crise pareille, pas de soucis mec ! T'expliques ?

\- Erg, difficile.

\- Ok, mais tu m'en parles si t'en as besoin hein ?

\- Mais oui. Merci Milo, t'es un vrai pote.

\- Je sais, pas de quoi quand même, lui répondit-il, ce qui arracha un sourire au plus âgé. »

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne demi-heure avant que le plus grand ne prenne congé, devant rejoindre son frère et son aimé au troisième temple.

Mais juste au moment où il allait s'en aller, il se retourna en direction du scorpion.

« Au fait, j'oubliais, il se passe quoi entre toi, Aiolia et Camus ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Lui demanda-t-il alors, les sourcils froncés à la leur mention. Et qu'est-ce que Camus à avoir avec ça ?

\- Bah je sais pas, vous vous comportez de manière étrange ces derniers temps.

\- Tout va parfaitement bien, tu t'imagines des choses.

\- Oh Milo, s'il te plait. Je te connais et je vous ai connu tous les trois avant même que vous ne sachez que j'existe.

\- Et donc ? Va droit au but.

\- Et donc, j'ai remarqué, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, que tu fais la tête au minou et que ça devient assez pénible pour votre entourage. Pourquoi ne pas régler votre problème ?

\- Parce que.

\- Arrête, t'es gonflant, c'est pas une réponse. Demain, on fête Noël et je pense pas que ça sera agréable pour tout le monde de vous voir être en froid pendant tout ce temps.

\- T'inquiète je lui parlera pas.

\- Putain Milo ! T'es chiant à la fin, dis moi au moins ce qui s'est passé ! »

Les bras croisés, le scorpion s'adossa contre un pilier, pesant le pour et le contre intérieurement avant de lâcher un gros soupir.

« J'avoue c'est bête...

\- Ah quand même, marmonna le second jumeau dans sa barbe.

\- Je t'ai entendu.

\- Je sais, si je voulais pas que tu l'entende, je l'aurais pas dit idiot ! Donc ? Insista-t-il.

\- Donc, 'Lia est venu me voir après ce tirage au sort pour me parler. Et il m'a demandé un truc.

\- Oui ?

\- … Il m'a demandé comment accoster Camus... Kanon, il a le béguin pour Camus.

\- Oui ? Refit-il, une manière comme une autre de l'inciter à poursuivre.

\- Mais t'as pas pigé, il est tombé amoureux de Camus bordel ! »

L'ancien marina cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr d'avoir tout saisi.

« Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tout ça, toute votre histoire là, c'est parce que ton pote s'est amouraché de ton meilleur pote ? BORDEL MILO !

\- Mais tu comprends pas, ça va pas du tout, scandalisa le scorpion.

\- Ce qui ne va pas du tout, c'est ta réaction. A moins que tu n'aimes un de deux ?

\- QUOI ? Mais non, t'es pas bien ?!

\- Alors, explique moi parce que là, je vois pas du tout où est le problème ?

\- C'est...C'est, je sais pas, bizarre !

\- Je vois toujours pas en quoi.

\- Enfin Kanon, tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi. Camus est mon meilleur ami et 'Lia, je le considère comme un frère. Imagine un peu ton frère qui s'intéresse à ton léz- pardon l'autre ! »

Kanon rougit à cette comparaison.

« D'abord, à moins que Camus et toi ne sortez ensemble, ta comparaison ne tient pas la route. Puis deuxièmement si jamais Saga devait aimer quelqu'un que je considère comme un ami, je serais… content pour eux !

\- T'es sûr ? Lui demanda Milo en arquant un sourcil, la voix de son ami n'ayant pas dû le convaincre des masses.

\- Oui je te dis ! S'impatienta le plus grand. Dans tous les cas, je pense que vous devriez parler de tout ça à deux, voire peut-être même avec Camus. Tu te rends compte que tu prends des décisions à sa place au moins ? T'es pas sa mère Milo, je comprends que vous soyez proches, mais je pense que tu es un peu trop protecteur avec lui. C'est un adulte et un chevalier d'or accompli, l'oublie pas.

\- J'oublie pas…

\- Mais y a autre chose, c'est ça ? Devina aisément Kanon.

\- ...Non ?

\- Bon, autre que le cas Camus, y a un truc qui te dérange chez Aiolia aussi, je me trompe ?

\- Bordel, c'est un peu agaçant comment tu devines tout quand même !

\- Ecoute, on s'est pas mis tout seul ensemble moi et Rhad. Fut sa seule explication. Bref, Milo ?

\- Ouais ouais, grommela le scorpion. »

Mais il resta étonnamment silencieux. A ce constat, le troisième gardien à ses heures perdues soupira.

« Ecoute Milo, moi, ce que je comprends c'est que tu t'es largement perdu entre ton attachement avec ces deux-là. Mais ça n'explique pas ton comportement. Aiolia t'a fait confiance sur ce coup-là et je pense qu'il aurait voulu être soutenu au lieu d'être rejeté ainsi sans en savoir la raison.

\- J'admets avoir un peu dépassé les bornes, mais ça m'a mis en colère, concéda-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas j'te dis ! Je m'y attendais pas ! Ils sont tous les deux comme des frères, je l'ai perçu comme une trahison, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher !

\- Je vois… Sincèrement, j'ai pas plus l'envie de te juger pour ça. Quelque part...je te comprends et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, mais trouves le moyen de lui en parler parce que vous pouvez pas continuer comme ça. Tout le monde se pose des question et au fond, tu ne lui en veux même pas tellement. Tu as juste été blessé et la preuve est que tu as gardé le surnom affectif. »

Sur ce dernier discours, celui qui était connu pour avoir manipulé les dieux descendit vers les temples plus bas, étant déjà un poil en retard. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir perdu ces quelques minutes en plus. Il espérait seulement que cela fasse réfléchir son ami qu'il connaissait pour être impulsif et parfois irréfléchi dans ses actions.

~O~

La fête battait son plein, il y avait autant de monde à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur de la grande salle. Au milieu avait été dressée une longue table décorée par de petites figures de Noël et quelques boules en plastique.

Milo, qui avait eu le temps de méditer sur les paroles du frère de Saga, s'était présenté avec moins de tracas en tête.

Il repéra immédiatement le chevalier du verseau vers qui il se dirigea. Sans prévenir, il s'empara de la coupe de vin que le chevalier des glaces tenait entre ses doigts fins, prêt à être déguster.

« Milo, rends moi mon verre, tu veux ? Lui demanda le dit chevalier des glaces, la mince austère et menaçante.

\- Bois de l'eau, combien de fois faut que je te le dise ? Il est à peine 19h.

\- Milo… Prononça gravement le français.

\- Non, après, persista-t-il de son côté. »

Le verseau voulut répliquer et congeler son ami sur place, mais son attention se fixa sur une touffe blonde qui passa dans son champ de vision.

« Aiolia ? »

Surpris d'entendre son nom, le chevalier du lion se tourna pour chercher qui l'avait interpellé et se figea en voyant le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

« Oui ? Réussit-il néanmoins à faire passer la barrière de ses lèvres, non sans un regard au coin vers la personne à côté de celle dont il s'était bon gré, mal gré épris.

\- Je peux te parler un instant ? »

Le lion s'apprêta à répondre, mais contre toute attente, Milo s'interposa.

« En fait, est-ce que je pourrais te parler avant ? C'est important, insista-t-il. »

N'ayant pas vraiment d'autres choix que d'accepter, les deux chevaliers s'éloignèrent de la foule sous le regard du verseau indigné de ne pas avoir eu son mot à dire.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux amis revinrent parmi eux. L'un abordant un grand sourire, l'autre un peu pâlichon, mais les traits détendus.

Kanon passa par le plus heureux des hasards juste à ce moment-ci.

« Ca y est ? Fit-il à l'adresse de l'autre bleuté.

\- Ouaip, c'est bon ! Le confirma-t-il. Mais si jamais…

\- Milo ! Pas de menaces.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait ! J'ai même pas fini ma phrase !

\- Ouais mais t'allais menacer !

\- Absolument pas, c'est vous qui êtes trop nerveux.

\- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi t'as sorti ton aiguille alors l'arachnide ? Demanda le cancer qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- C'est pas moi ! Elle s'est allongée toute seule ! »

Les personnes autours, exceptés le français et le cinquième gardien, partirent dans un grand éclat de rire face à l'absurdité de l'excuse donnée.

Vexé, le grec fit mine de bouder, mais cette tentative d'attirer leur sympathie fut complètement ignorée.

« C'est pas grave, on t'aime quand même Milo ! »

Pendant ce temps, le chevalier du lion s'était inhabilement approché de son camarade. L'angoisse le prenant aux tripes, mais cette dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec le scorpion, qui certes avait été en grande partie chargée de menaces de ne pas tout foutre en l'air, l'avait grandement motivé et donné confiance en lui.

Les trois se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, ils étaient inséparables malgré leurs personnalités très différentes. Aiolia avait de suite remarqué le petit bleuté dans son coin, toujours fourré avec un livre.

Il l'avait intrigué, l'avait poussé à vouloir le connaître, à chercher plus loin que son cercle d'amis déjà large à l'époque. Et ça avait été une de ses plus belles, pour ne pas dire la plus belle, des rencontres qui l'a fait.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait laisser paraître, le petit aux airs froids et sévères était de nature timide et de très bonne compagnie.

Avec Milo, ils formaient un trio qui s'était longuement maintenu en place. Jusqu'à arriver à l'âge d'adolescence. Lorsque que le blond réalisa avec stupéfaction et inquiétude les sentiments qu'il avait commencé à développer pour l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ça l'avait rebuté dans un premier temps. Horrifié à l'idée de penser et imaginer de telles choses à propos de quelqu'un qui lui était si proche et chère.

Il lui fallut un bon nombre d'années avant d'enfin les accepter, de s'accepter.

Malheureusement, les combats s'enchaînèrent. Les morts s'entassèrent et le sanctuaire s'ombra dans un chaos qui dura pendant tout le règne de Saga.

Ils n'eurent pas un seul moment de répit, pas une seule chance de souffler.

Quand ils revenaient à la vie, ce n'était que pour mieux s'entretuer par la suite. Ils étaient passés par d'innombrables épreuves et souffrances et quand il avait perdu tout espoir, toute confiance en lui et en autrui, une nouvelle vie leur avait de nouveau été offerte par les dieux.

Et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à lui. Qu'il n'y avait plus de guerre, plus de secrets, plus d'appréhensions qui les séparaient. Il lui suffisait plus que de prononcer ces mots qu'il avait gardé en lui pendant ce qui les semblait des siècles et des siècles.

Alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il y avaient des yeux curieux qui le suivaient de dos, que celui d'un bleu aussi froid et brillant que la glace l'observait en silence, il laissa les mots couler. Il relâcha tout ce qu'il avait retenu pendant tant d'années. Il parla comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Se mit à nu sans honte. Parce qu'il était fier, oh oui qu'il était fier d'éprouver ces sentiments à l'égard de l'autre. Peu importait si c'était réciproque ou pas. Il avait juste besoin de le montrer, de le crier sur tous les toits.

Et quand il vit le français rosir et répondre faiblement par l'affirmative, il explosa de joie sous les applaudissements et un reniflement du scorpion.

~O~

La soirée se déroula pour le reste plutôt bien. Si l'on mettait de côté le fait que certaines personnes s'évitaient consciencieusement. Et cela s'appliquait également chez les dieux.

Poséidon, d'ailleurs, alla rejoindre son grand frère qui se tenait à l'écart du monde fou présent, tranquillement assis dans son coin.

Il lui tendit une coupe que le souverain des enfers, après une œillade appuyée finit par prendre.

« Merci, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est à cause de la dernière Guerre Sainte hein ? Attaqua de suite le cadet, sans prendre aucune précautions.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Que tu me fais la tête, c'est parce que j'ai aidé la petite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Considérant son manque de répondant comme un oui, il vint se mettre juste à côté de l'ébène.

« Si c'est pour ça, je suis sincèrement désolé, lui dit-il doucement.

\- Pourquoi ? Se contenta de dire Hadès d'une voix froide. Pourquoi avoir fait ça, pourquoi avoir choisi son côté ?

\- Parce que ce tu faisais était irrationnel grand frère.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça alors que tu as préféré me trahir pour la fille de notre imbécile de frère ! »

Un éclair pourfendit le ciel, ce fut fugace, rapide, mais le message était passé.

« Hadès… ne le prends pas comme ça…

\- Ah oui ? Et je devrais le prendre comment ? J'étais irrationnel ? Ironique de la part de celui qui avait les mêmes intentions que moi, cracha-t-il.

\- Hadès, s'il te plait.

\- Mais s'il te plait quoi Pos' ? Dis-le moi, comment je devrais réagir alors que la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance m'a fait le même sale coup que tous les autres ? Tu prétends être meilleur que nos frères et sœurs, meilleur que Zeus. Mais qu'as tu réellement fait ? Accusa durement le sombre monarque.

\- Je, ce n'était… Arrête, tu ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il affligé par toute la colère et la tristesse qui se dégageait de son aîné.

\- Bien sûr, ironisa l'ébène. Je ne comprends jamais rien de toutes façons. Que ce soit pourquoi on m'a attitré les enfers, pourquoi Perséphone ne revient plus. Zeus ne m'a jamais apprécié, mais jamais j'aurais cru que tu deviendrais son jouet à ton tour… Finit-il par lâcher implacablement. Mais ses les mots du plus âgé étaient cruels et très difficile à encaisser, ce fut la déception qui passa dans ses yeux cristal qui blessa le plus le souverain des sept mers. »

Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Le blesser. Il avait juste voulu aider de la manière qui lui paraissait le plus juste.

N'en supportant pas davantage et étouffant de cette ambiance électrique, Hadès se leva.

« Attends, le retint son frère. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du tort 'Des…

\- Tu-

\- Attends. Je sais que mon aide pour Athéna a dû être mal perçue de ton point de vue. Mais tu étais sur le point de commettre une grave erreur… Imagine comment Zeus aurait réagi si tu avais réussi ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, se buta-t-il, s'étant assis de nouveau entre temps.

\- Peut-être, conçoit le cadet, mais tu as pensé au fait que moi je ne voulais pas que vous vous querellez de nouveau pour deux millénaires ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de sous-entendre, claqua la voix du ténébreux. Que tu l'a fait pour nous, pour moi ?

\- Non. Je l'admets, je l'ai fait pour moi. Parce que je suis las de toutes ces guerres, toutes ces disputes qui ne mènent à rien. »

Un silence tomba. Poséidon ne sut pas vraiment comment le prendre. Ses mot l'avaient-ils atteint ?

Il souhaitait le toucher, lui prendre la main pour lui communiquer tout ce qui ne se faisait pas par la parole.

Hadès était pourtant si proche, il serait aisé de le faire. Mais il semblait aussi terriblement loin, complètement hors de portée. Depuis quand datait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis innocemment, dans la joie et la bonne humeur ? Quand les sourires n'étaient pas encore façades, quand les mots ne cachaient pas encore un venin mortel, quand dissimulé derrière leurs toges dispendieuses ne se trouvait pas un poignard vicieux prêt à sévir à tout moment.

N'ayant toujours obtenu aucune réaction de la part de l'autre déité, il soupira et lança quelques regards aux alentours pour être sûr que personne ne faisaient attention à eux. Lentement, il s'abaissa à hauteur de l'ébène, espérant ainsi avoir un aperçu de son visage ombragé par les mèches noires barrant son front.

Il entreprit ensuite à détacher la chaîne qui le pendait au cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lui demanda Hadès en posant ses yeux sur lui.

\- Prends-le. On n'était pas censés se trouver des cadeaux, mais accepte-le, je te l'offre.

\- Mais… Pos', protesta faiblement le souverain des enfers. »

Le plus jeune de la fratrie l'ignora superbement et vint de lui-même le mettre autour du cou de son aîné.

Il était vrai que ce médaillon avait une valeur inestimable à ses yeux. Il avait été fait par ses propres mains et ne l'avait jamais quitté. A l'intérieur se trouvait une faible quantité d'eau, qui, dépendant de ce que l'on ressentait ou voulait voir se changeait en images.

Quand il eut terminé de l'attacher, il l'admira avec ce nouvel accessoire. Il savait que Hadès avait toujours aimé ces bijoux là, subtil, raffiné avec des matériaux éthérés.

« Je t'aime, souffla-t-il contre lui. »

Et puis, sans se préoccuper du regard brillant de surprise, il l'embrassa tendrement.

« ILS SONT AMANTS ! » S'écria alors une voix.

Des vagues d'exclamations, de sifflements et d'applaudissements se déchaînèrent alors suite à cela, donnant envie aux deux dieux de de rentrer six pieds sous terre.

« Faites péter le pognon les mecs ! »

Sous leurs yeux incrédules, des liasses de billets tournèrent parmi leurs guerriers.

Ils avaient… parié, sur eux ?

« OH PUTAIN ! » Cria cette fois-ci le chevalier du cancer plus loin, qui avait vraisemblablement raté l'échange buccale de deux divinités. Il semblait toutefois beaucoup plus préoccupé par ce qu'il tenait en main.

Les autres remarquèrent alors le papier déchiré qui avait été négligemment jeté par terre.

« Oh non, il a ouvert son cadeau, comprit Saga en calant son front contre la paume de sa main.

\- QUI est le casse couille qui m'a offert un album de DJ Khaled ?! S'offusqua l'italien.

\- Je savais que ça te plairait Angie, chantonna le chevalier du douzième temple en mimant un baiser.

\- Bordel Aphro ! »

Clairement remonté contre son ami, il partit à sa poursuite en balançant sans la moindre douceur son présent.

Athéna qui avait tout suivi soupira. Qu'elle avait été sotte de penser qu'ils sauraient se conduire correctement et qu'ils pourraient passer une soirée de Noël normale. Halloween aurait dû lui suffire pourtant comme avertissement. Sa foi en l'humanité la perdra.

« Eh bien, puisque un de mes chevaliers à déjà pris la liberté d'ouvrir son cadeau sans nous consulter, sautons directement vers cette étape-là, fit-elle complètement à bout. »

Au moins, ça les faisait plaisir, songea-t-elle en les voyant tous courir vers l'énorme sapin.

Et en effet, à part le petit accident avec Deathmask et Aphrodite, tous les autres cadeaux étaient du goût de leurs destinataires.

Il y en eut même quelques uns d'improvisés.

Masquant du mieux qui le pouvaient leurs rires, les marinas vinrent à la rencontre de leur seigneur.

« Seigneur ? Nous souhaitons nous aussi vous offrir quelque chose, commença la néréide. »

Poséidon lança un regard sur le côté, cherchant une réponse chez son frère qui se contenta de hausser les épaules sans plus de réflexion, toujours un peu grognon de l'acte de son cadet qui les avait mis à découvert devant les trois sanctuaires.

Isaak tendit alors un paquet joliment emballé.

Méfiant et inquisiteur, le dieu l'ouvrit avec précaution. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à ses guerriers, mais...oui, il ne leur faisait pas confiance en fait.

C'était donc avec suspicion qu'il se débarrassa du reste du papier qui obstruait sa vue sur le présent.

« Un livre ?

\- Oui, nous pensions que ça pourrait vous être utile, expliqua cette fois-ci Krishna dans l'attente que leur souverain ne se rende compte de quel genre de bouquin il s'agissait. »

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Incestation de frères ? Lu-t-il quand il eut terminé de déballer l'objet en les dévisageant tour à tour, les faisant clairement comprendre qu'il était en train de les juges en ce moment-même. C'est une idée à Kanon, c'est ça ?

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours de ma faute ? Cria le concerné qui les avait entendu.

\- Parce que ça l'est, répondit simplement le général de la Sirène.

\- Rhad' t'as vu comment on me traite ? »

La bonne humeur régnait, les éclats de rire remplissaient la salle. Athéna se mit à espérer de nouveau.

Enfin, ce fut le cas jusqu'à arriver au scorpion

Enfin, jusqu'à arriver au scorpion…

« Milo, à ton tour. »

Le chevalier qui ne semblait pas être de leurs se réveilla soudainement.

« Hein ?

\- Ton cadeau, expliqua Shaka.

\- Ah ? Ah ouais, j'en ai pas, lâcha-t-il comme si de rien n'était. »

Un ange passa, des regards se croisèrent. Puis ce fut l'effervescence.

« Attends, quoi ?

\- Ok, c'est bon j'abandonne, fit la déesse qui s'éclipsa vers ses quartiers. Shion, mes oncles, vous avez la garde.

\- Oh par l'Olympe, t'es pas sérieux Milo ?!

\- Tu m'en menti en plus !? S'outra Kanon

\- … Rien de matériel, de matériel, compléta alors la cible de tous ces regards dubitatif et de ces cris scandalisés. Roh, faut vraiment vous déstresser les mecs, les cheveux blancs que vous allez avoir, incroyable. Remarque, vous pourriez jouer au père Noël. »

Si certains voulurent lui fermer le clapet, ils durent faire de leur mieux pour réprimer cette envie.

Les regards étaient posés sur le marina de l'écaille du Scylla et le chevalier de la huitième maison qui entre-temps ne s'étaient pas lâchés des yeux.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus regardés de face. Enfin, longtemps se résumait à vingt-quatre pauvres heures, mais ça leur avait paru comme beaucoup plus.

L'épisode des bains publics était encore tout frais dans leur mémoire. Ils n'avaient rien oublié. L'odeur de l'autre, le toucher de leurs peaux, leurs souffles s'emmêlant.

Ça n'avait fait que tourner dans leur tête.

Cette partie qui disait "Et si ?".

Mais Milo n'avait plus envie de se poser des questions, il ne voulait plus s'imaginer, créer des images.

Alors il fit la seule chose capable de les soulager, la seule chose qui puisse les rendre entier et en paix.

Tout le monde avait retenu leur respiration, comme s'ils pouvaient lire la situation, comprendre l'enjeu, l'importance et les conséquences que ça pouvaient avoir.

Et quand deux bouches furent pressées l'une contre l'autre, quand les deux concernés s'adonnèrent à la passion du moment, le reste fut oublié pour une seconde fois.

Qui parlait d'amour ? De devoir ?

Tout ça fut mis de côté l'espace de ces secondes qui durèrent et durèrent comme si le refus de se quitter du marina et du chevalier réussissait à les prolonger miraculeusement, défiant toute logique.

Comme ensorcelés, les autres suivirent le moment, entraînés par la magie qui s'opérait devant leurs yeux envieux.

Des doigts s'entrelacèrent, des sourires timides se partagèrent, des étreintes se renforcèrent.

« Pourquoi tout le monde se roule des pelles ? Grimaça le cadet des juges. J'ai pas signé pour ça en venant ici. »

Mais il fut très rapidement contraint au silence de la même manière par le Griffon et le bénou. L'un occupant ses lèvres tandis que l'autre l'enlaçait par derrière.

**FIN**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **LE DISCORD ENTIER ! XDD

Pour la petite info, une très grande partie du texte ; les dialogues, phrases, idées sont directement issues de réelles conversations sur le Discord que je vous invite à rejoindre si ça vous tente.

Je ne m'attribue absolument aucun merite pour toutes les blagues et bêtises qui vous ont potentiellement fait rire dans cet Os, remerciez les génies de notre Discord !

Et mention spéciale à **Silver K** pour un certain perso fufu. Elle fait de super Oc, allez lire sa fic "Saint Seiya : le chapitre de feu".

Et à qui je dois ma magnifiiiiiiiiiiiiiiique pp (MIGAQUE POWER !).

Ah et les personnages de Sts ne m'appartiennent pas aussi au passage xD !

~O~

Voilà la petite surprise adressez à vous mes petits choux :3

Pour être présent.e.s tout simplement ! Je sais que c'est stupide, mais je vous suis si reconnaissante, d'être venu.e.s, de vous être intéressé.e.s au forum, à nos défis. Vraiment, ça représente beaucoup pour moi et je le dis pas souvent (car les situation ne s'y prêtent pas du tout XD), mais je vous luv tous très fort !

Merci à tout le monde, que ce soient les membres ou les lecteurs. Sans oublier les quelques membres du forum que je salue si jamais ils passeraient par ici et à qui je fais de gros bisous. J'ai passé une merveilleuse année en votre compagnie *

Un joyeux Noël à tous ! Et déjà une très bonne nouvelle année avec quelques jours d'avance.

Arthy :3


End file.
